nidaonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
PK Duel System
Duel System ①You can engage other players in a one-on-one combat duel by pressing ALT + right mouse button and select “Invite to duel”. (You can also type “/request duel name” in the chatting window to invite a player for a duel.) ②If your opponent agrees to duel, the current location (map coordinates), character level, and number of duel victories of you and your opponent will be displayed at the top of the screen. Now you can start dueling. You can stop the duel in progress by typing "/stop dueling" in chatting window. * Characters engaged in a duel are displayed as green dots on the mini-map. There is no reward or penalty for winning or losing a duel & you cannot invite players who are too far from you. PK System ① You can assault a player by pressing Ctrl + left mouse button. ② Whenever you Player-Kill (PK), i.e. kill another player, your PK count (player-kill count; also known as chaotic level) increases by one. ③ The color of your displayed nickname changes as your PK count increases. ④ Players whose nickname is red or black, i.e. whose PK count is over 4, are "free-for-all"; other players can hunt them down with no PK penalty. ⑤ If another player assaults you first, you can fight back in self-defense for five minutes. There is no PK penalty for killing another player in self-defense. Once you have killed another player in self-defense, however, you are no longer acting in self defense; killing the player who assaulted you more than once will increase your PK count. ⑥ Dying from PK does not cause any loss in EXP or items. ⑦ Please note that players with 11 or higher PK count cannot use shops. ⑧ The following areas are PK-free zones: Whistle Town, Awl Plains, Snail Gorge, Full Moon Valley, Shoe Sole Valley, and the areas near travelling merchants and portals. PK is allowed in all other areas. ⑨ If a player with negative PK count kills another player, his or her PK count will become one. So be careful. ⑩ How PK count works :- Killing a player whose level is lower than yours by 1-50 : Add 1 to PK count - Killing a player whose level is lower than yours by 51-100 : Add 2 to PK count - Killing a player whose level is lower than yours by 101-150 : Add 3 to PK count - Killing a player whose level is lower than yours by 151-200 : Add 4 to PK count - Killing a player whose level is lower than yours by 201-250 : Add 5 to PK count - Killing a player whose level is lower than yours by 251-300 : Add 6 to PK count - Killing a player whose level is lower than yours by 301-350 : Add 7 to PK count - Killing a player whose level is lower than yours by 351-400 : Add 8 to PK count - Killing a player whose level is lower than yours by 401-450 : Add 9 to PK count - Killing a player whose level is lower than yours by 451 or more : Add 10 to PK count : Assault mode - The heart button located to the right of the mini-map toggles assault mode. - When assault mode is turned on, you can simply click other players to assault them (pressing ctrl key is unnecessary). * Penalties for chaotic players (i.e., players with high PK count) 1) Chaotic players lose EXP and character levels when killed by other players :- Chaos level 4-10 (orange nickname) : 3% of EXP is lost when dying - Chaos level 11-20 red nickname) : 5% of EXP is lost when dying - Chaos level 21-50 (black nickname) : 10% of EXP is lost when dying - Chaos level 51-100 (black nickname) : 30% of EXP is lost when dying - Chaos level 101 or higher (black nickname) : 50% of EXP is lost when dying :* A non-chaotic player does not lose EXP when killed by a chaotic player. A chaotic player loses EXP and character levels when killed by a non-chaotic player, or by another chaotic player. * Please note that all stats and skill points are reset when a chaotic character loses level from being killed by another player. * If a chaotic summoner character is killed by another player, the EXP of his or her summoned creature will also decrease. 2) Players with 10 or higher chaos level cannot use teleport crystals (portals can be used) 3) Players with 11 or higher chaos level cannot use shops 4) Players with 4 or higher chaos level cannot enter the Tower of Pandaemonium or the Treasure Vault of Pandaemonium * An online game is a virtual society, and the player characters you interact with are actual people. Killing a player in a game is a virtual murder; remember your manners to make NIDA Online enjoyable and entertaining for you and other players. 3. How to Reform a Chaotic Player If you became a chaotic player inadvertently, or if you repent your dark ways and want to turn back to the light, an item called Purification Stone can help you. ① Find a rare item. You can obtain one by killing monsters. ② Take the rare item to a Card Master NPC in a town, and trade it for a One Card. ③ Speak to the Card Master again, and select "Trade Cards with an item". Place your One Card in the card slot, and press "Trade" to obtain a Purification Stone. Killing monsters decreases your PK count. The number you get from multiplying your character level by two is the number of monsters you must kill to decrease your PK count by one. If you are killing monsters to decrease your PK count, stay in one area. If you move to another area before you manage to decrease your PK count, your monster kill count will be reset and you'll have to start over. Example) A level 200 character - Killing 400 (200 x 2) monsters decreases PK count by one ※Weak monsters with green names do not count SP System What is SP system? SP system addresses the problem of high-powered but fragile characters being easily overwhelmed in PvP situation.(SP - "support points" - are added to a character's HP in PvP situation.) Per-level increase in SP Amount of additional SP for one point of HP, for each race Location of SP gauge SP gauge (a green horizontal bar) is located below the HP gauge (a red horizontal bar) at the upper left corner of the interface. Replenishing SP - You can use SP potions to replenish your SP gauge. Using HP potions or MP potions does not replenish your SP. * Traveling merchants sell SP potions. How SP works - Any physical, magical, or skill damage you receive in a PvP or PK situation is applied to SP - Physical, magical, or skill damage you receive from a summoned creature is applied to SP - A creature's SP depends on its summoner's character level - Neither the Mage's skill "Giant" nor the Summoner's skill "Cheering Song" applies to SP